THORNS
by colakirk
Summary: Peter and Neal share a special place in the wilderness where they can enjoy spending time together. Father/Son Warning: Contains spanking. Don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Note: This fic began as a fill on the Collarkink site but has evolved into a chapter story. Thank you to Anon OP for the original idea, for the use of the title and for a couple of very thoughtful reviews that inspired my brain into coming up with a grander backstory.]

**WARNING**: This fic contains spanking. If it's not your thing, please hit backspace now.

THORNS

Neal jumped out of the back of the little blue Corolla and thanked the two young guys in the front that had been kind enough to give him a lift all the way from the service centre at the entry to the interstate. He gazed up the long gravel track that led to his much beloved park and began the thirty minute trek wishing for not the first time that he'd brought a sweater and a water bottle. Peter always insisted. He delighted in coming to this place with Peter and in a very short time, had accumulated many fond memories of day trips into a land of wonder that was unlike any place he had ever been exposed to growing up. Peter wasn't with him this afternoon and his feelings were a world away from the joy and excitement he'd felt seven months ago when he'd first travelled up this track with his partner. It had been one of his favourite days ever, despite everything turning disastrous long before they'd even left the house….

*** Early Spring – 7 Months Earlier ***

…Neal arrived at the Burke's doorstep right on 7am. He was so very excited. Peter had promised him that as a treat for helping to break a particularly difficult case he would take him to Walker's Park this morning for a bit of rock climbing. There was a small

set-up at the park with professional aids and hire equipment. Peter had told him they would be leaving not a minute past 8 o'clock so he had better not be late. Neal only hoped that the Burkes were no longer sleeping as he rang their door bell.

"Neal! Come in." Elizabeth looked as perfect as always in her cherry red cashmere dressing gown. "You're early."

"Didn't want Peter changing his mind," he explained as he walked in through to the dining area where he found Peter hunched over a coffee and the paper. "Morning Peter."

Peter looked up and glared at his young charge. He was about to make some disapproving comment about him learning to read a clock when he took note of the appearance of the young man standing before him. Knee length shorts, white sports shoes with ankle length socks, a tee-shirt with NY NY in big bold letters – all new he expected and what got to him the most was the sweet, genuine smile on Neal's face. "Morning Neal," Peter replied brightly. "I see you're all ready for our little adventure." This comment brought Neal's smile out even further. Peter loved it. "Ok. I'll go and shower and we'll leave as soon as _you've_ had breakfast." Peter directed a glare at Neal with the last statement which effectively stopped Neal's 'not hungry' protest before it had even surfaced.

Peter watched Neal walk into the kitchen to retrieve a cereal bowl and milk before heading upstairs to prepare. He was actually looking forward to this morning, spending time with Neal away from the office. It was the type of thing that other families did, why not his.

Unfortunately for Peter and even worse for Neal, the Taurus picked this particular morning to crack up. Peter turned the key to the ignition, only to be greeted with a whirring sound coming from the engine. Peter was no mechanic but it sounded like a flat battery.

Peter was on hold with the MotorClub but all his attention was focused on his young charge. Neal paced impatiently back and forth across the front lawn, up and down the porch steps, walked along the footpath, circled the trees and returned, hands in the air, hands by his sides, hands behind his head… "An hour to an hour and a half?...Ok….Thank you." Peter hung up the phone and took in the barely contained energy emanating from his partner. He sighed and resigned himself to knowing it would _feel_ a lot longer than the allocated time that the MotorClub had give him.

Peter resumed reading the paper after explaining to Neal that he wasn't allowed to borrow a car so they could leave earlier. Peter had hoped it hadn't meant what his first instincts had told him. He needed to trust Neal more. Elizabeth sat on the couch working through some mundane bills. Neal…well Neal couldn't sit around any longer so he went out the back to talk to Satchmo. He would have taken him for a walk but he didn't want to trust his luck and leave only to have the MotorClub arrive the minute he turned the corner.

-W-C-

Peter had just begun his crossword when suddenly he heard an almighty crash coming from the back of the house. He sprang out of chair with lightning speed and still only barely made it to the back door ahead of Elizabeth. They ran out and were both, stunned and relieved to see Neal crawling his way out of the hedge plant that backed onto the house directly under the kitchen window.

"Neal!" Peter was anxious as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." Although he sounded otherwise. He reached around to his butt and began pulling his shorts away from his skin.

El took one look at his behind and ordered, "Come on, let's get you inside."

Neal let Peter help him into the house and the young man stood still while both Burkes checked out his injury. There were little spiky needles all over Neal's shorts. "Neal take off the shorts and I'll clean them up for you," El offered.

"Thank you anyway Elizabeth but I'll be ok."

"Neal," It was Peter's turn. "Did you bring a spare pair of shorts?" Neal reluctantly shook his head knowing exactly how this would end up. "So you're not getting in the car wearing those shorts in that condition. Give them to El. Besides, you are wearing boxers, right?"

"Yeah." It was almost a whisper. Neal was terribly embarrassed as he removed his shorts and handed them to Elizabeth. After she retreated to the kitchen with the shorts, Neal twisted his body around and began to pick at the concealed tormentors through his boxers without too much success. Peter gave him a pitiful stare before walking to his side to assist.

Peter gently held Neal's upper arm while he pulled back his partner's boxers for a closer inspection of the damage. Peter winched upon seeing at least a couple of dozen spiky needles on his butt. _Poor guy._ _Damn that must be smarting_. Neal didn't need to look at his Peter's face to know it wasn't good news!

Peter thought quickly, pulling him over to the couch and without warning, guided his young friend over his knee. _Better not to have a scene for half an hour and then still have to do it_, Peter justified.

"Peeteer?" Neal whined as per the script.

"Look Buddy. I know it's hurting and I'm going to help you even though I'm pretty sure the next words out of your mouth are going to be 'I can take care of myself, Peter.'"

Neal opened his mouth to say exactly that but closed them when he realized how it would only serve to reinforce Peter's case. He did however let out an embarrassed groan when Peter pulled his boxers down to his ankles. "Can't I just lie on the couch?" Neal protested as Peter began to pick at the needles carefully to avoid leaving any partial remnants behind. "Why do I have to be over your knee?"

"Sorry Buddy but I won't be much fun rock climbing later if I have to kneel on the wooden floor for half an hour while I repair your butt." Peter continued to gently remove the little spiky nuisances one at a time.

Neal groaned some more and buried his head into his folded arms on the couch. He was however, beginning to feel some partial relief with each needle that Peter removed so he began to accept his predicament and lay quietly hoping for it all to end soon.

Peter knew this wasn't easy for Neal so he tried to take his thoughts away from what was happening. "How long since you've been to Walker's Park?"

"I've never been." Neal stated simply. Peter's heart cracked, _again_. For someone like Neal, Walker's Park was an adventure land. Weekend enthusiast would travel the 45minutes out of the city in droves to tackle the hiking tracks, mountain bike paths and of course the natural boulder formations that were a rock climber's dream. Peter made a mental note to himself to take young Neal to Walkers at least once a month.

Peter inspected the backside that lay before him. He was pretty sure he had pulled all the menacing needles from Neal's butt. To be sure though, he ran his hand lightly across the surface of the skin, feeling for any imperfections.

"You done, Peter?" Neal's tone was a mixture of relief and anxiousness.

"Almost." During his final inspection, Peter discovered a splinter that had imbedded itself completely under the skin. "El!" Peter called out, bringing his wife out from the kitchen carrying a neatly folded pair of shorts. "Would you mind getting the tweezers from the bathroom for me please?"

"Not at all." El placed the shorts on the arm of the chair and returned moments later handing the tweezers to her husband.

Neal took the opportunity of Peter's distracted attention to spring from his handlers lap, pulling his boxers up as he went.

"Neal..!" Peter warned.

Neal took a step back towards the fireplace, standing defiantly in his silk boxers with puppy head prints. "No way, Peter! There's no way in hell I'm letting you do what you're planning!" Neal indicated the tweezers in the older man's hands.

"Neal," Peter spoke gently and patted the space beside him on the couch. El sat down on the arm chair. "Come here and we'll just talk okay." Peter leaned forward and placed the offending tweezers on the coffee table.

Neal complied and only winced slightly when his butt hit the couch. "Neal," Peter asked, "What are you planning on doing about that half-inch long splinter that remains under your skin?"

"I plan on ignoring it till it goes away," Neal said indignantly.

Peter wrapped his arm around Neal's shoulders and pulled him in close. "Listen son, it's only going to get worse and you know that already. You also know that where it's positioned it would be physically impossible for you to remove it yourself." Neal's head dropped further into Peter's shoulder. "I'm going to take it out now Neal. You are going to lie back over my lap, I'll take it out, I'll be very gentle. It won't take too long and then we'll be already to go when the MotorClub gets here."

Neal chanced a glance over to Elizabeth who gave him a loving smile before looking up into his friend's eyes. "Sure, Peter," Neal agreed before maneuvering himself back over the larger man's lap. Peter once again pushed the boxers back to Neal's ankles before resuming the task of removing the splinter. Peter was true to his word. He was both gentle and fast "All done, Buddy."

"Can I get up?"

"In a sec. I'll just rub a bit of cream over the area." Peter applied a light film over the affected area. El had been thoughtful enough to bring it down from the bathroom earlier. Neal was content to lay there and be pampered. He was beginning to get used to the idea that Peter and El were the genuine deal. They had been slowly inching their way in sideways as his surrogate parents for a while now, or was it that he was inching his way in as their adopted son? Either way seemed like a good deal for Neal.

Now if only he could get off his 'dad's' knee before Peter connected that his 'son' was all fixed up and commenced the interrogation as to what he was doing in the hedge plant in the first place, all would be good with the world!


	2. Chapter 2

Neal sensed that Peter had completed the task and asked, "Are you finished, Dad? I'm all good."

Peter looked over to El. She had heard it too. Neal occasionally made the slip of calling his partner, 'Dad' but the sweet thing was he never realized when he did it and Peter and El never let on. The other part to this was that Neal usually made the slip when he was feeling guilty or knew that he was in trouble. Quite endearing really. Peter immediately became suspicious and pressed down firmly on Neal's back when his young charge began to make a move. "Are you sure you're alright, Buddy? Can you feel any pain anywhere?"

"Nope. Good as gold. Thanks for taking care of that." Neal was starting to let a little nervousness seep through in his voice and once again tried to sit up but Peter's large hand remained on his back.

"That's good to hear, Neal. But before you get up… I forgot to ask," _Hear it comes!_ "How did you end up in the hedge plant?"

Neal's whole body deflated then he quickly regained his composure before answering, "Yeah, funny story that. Here, let me up and I'll tell you. You'll get a laugh out of it." Neal tried yet again but Peter held firm.

"How about this Neal?" Peter's stern Agent voice was back and that spelled doom for his butt. "You tell me how you ended up in the hedge plant and I'll decide if it's funny while my hand is making contact with your backside!"

"Eeeliizaabeth?" It was like a whine and even Neal was embarrassed by the sound of his voice. But desperate times and all…

"Neal," Elizabeth had her stern Agent voice. Guess that came with spending too much time with Peter. "Answer Peter please."

"Ok…I may have got a little excited about the rock climbing adventure while I was sitting in the backyard with Satchmo and I may have…..Look, any chance of you letting me up now to finish the story…"

"NO!" both Burkes responded together.

"Well….anyway, I may have looked up the back wall of the house and thought maybe….I could practice climbing while I was waiting."

"Where did you climb to Neal?" Peter was so desperate to give the boy a stinging swat to his butt but he needed to hear the whole story first.

"I climbed up the back of the deck…and then maybe up and over the kitchen window…and…" Neal took a pause, fearing for his butt.

"Is that as far as you went? You fell from there?" El was leaning forward in her chair as she asked.

"No, not really…I may have gone a little higher…"

"How high?" This time it was more like a growl through Peter's teeth.

"Look, I'm really going to have to insist that you let me up from my way too vulnerable position if you want me to give you any more infor…."

WHACK! Peter couldn't hold back any longer. "HOW HIGH?"

Neal wanted to badly to rub his butt but he knew Peter would just push his hand away. "I may have reached the roof before climbing back down again." The admission was all but whispered but Peter and El caught it all anyway.

"YOU WHAT!" El was out of her chair. "Neal, what were you thinking?"

_Clearly I wasn't._

"Where did you fall from, Neal?" Peter had recovered from the news faster than El.

"My foot slipped above the kitchen window so it wasn't much more than one storey. It was nothing really." Neal knew the response wasn't going to win him any favors but at this point he really had nothing to lose.

"Is that what you think, Neal? Nothing to lose?" Peter's voice sounded sad.

Neal buried his head deeper into his arms. How did he get himself into these situations? Peter's statement had ripped through his heart, more from the tone than the words. "I'm sorry Peter. I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't think about the consequences. Yet again. Maybe one day I will….I know I deserve every smack you're about to give me Peter and I know I don't deserve to go to Walker's Park. Sorry I spoilt everyone's morning."

Peter looked over to El who had returned to the chair and gave her a '_how can I work with that?_' stare with his eyebrows. El replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's ok Neal," Peter spoke caringly. "We know you didn't mean it. Just think next time and if you're not sure, ask yourself, 'Would Peter let me do this if he were standing here?'"

"I will Peter." Neal sounded less deflated than moments before. "Is it alright if I get up now?"

Peter looked back to El with a '_you've got to be kidding me look'_ this time. He lifted his arm high and brought it down with a loud slap against the young man's behind. _I guess that will be a no on getting up then?_ Neal didn't worry voicing his thoughts out loud. He had more important things to be concerned with like bracing himself for the sound walloping he was getting from his 'dad'. Peter brought his hand down another dozen times before he was satisfied Neal had got the message. _Painfully loud and clear. _He pulled Neal's boxers up and then helped the younger man lift himself onto the couch and into Peter's embrace. "Please take more care, Buddy, for me and for El."

Neal wiped away the tears from his eyes with his arm. "I sure will try, Peter."

El stood up, "I think that's the MotorClub pulling up outside."

"Thank goodness. Go and wash up, Neal," Peter pulled his friend up off the couch as he stood himself. "We'll leave as soon as they get the car started." He directed Neal towards the stairs with a gentle push to his back.

But Neal turned, eyes still red from the spanking as well as the words, "Are we still going?" His question was innocent and genuine and it melted Peter's heart.

"Of course, son. We were never not going." He pulled Neal into a hug and the younger man settled his head into his shoulder. "I said I would take you and I will….I'm looking forward to taking you."

Neal pulled away and headed for the bathroom. But not before he looked into Peter's eyes and said softly, "Thanks Dad." And his time, he knew exactly what he had said.

*** Late Fall – Present Day ***

Neal knew exactly what he had said to Peter, this morning at the river front. Only this time, he wished he hadn't. If he had the power to turn back the clock for anything, this would be in his top five. Neal stopped fifty feet from the entrance to Walker's Park and self-consciously rubbed at where his tracking anklet would normally be resting. He picked up a rock and pegged it angrily at the metal sign dangling on the ornate entrance gate. He would have ripped it off and thrown it into the bushes but there were two cars in the car park and knowing his luck…! He was grateful for the lull in people activity. He didn't want to have to speak to anyone. Weekdays at Walkers were a far cry from the vigorous bustle of the weekend. The kiosk and hire shed were closed through the week and the chill in the air had probably kept everyone else away. Or maybe they were at work – where he was supposed to be! _What have you done this time, Neal?_ The young man stood at the base of the remarkable natural rock formations and considered how this day had started off so differently…..

-W-C-

…That very morning, Neal strolled confidently in through the damp, smelly entry to the riverside warehouse while Peter sat anxiously with Jones in the surveillance van two blocks further along on the waterfront. The FBI Agent held the head phones to his ear and listened with care as his CI entered the warehouse. Mark Bickle was a seriously nasty character and Peter had more than second thoughts about allowing his young friend anywhere near the dangerous suspect. But Neal was keen to see the case wrapped up and had insisted he would remove himself from the situation if he even remotely suspected his cover was blown. Peter pressed the head phones closer and held his breath.

"_I didn't expect to see you back here this morning, Mr Halden. Not after last night."_

"_Good morning to you Mr Migarto. Mr Bickle will be very interested in what I've been able to put together since we last spoke."_

"_Follow me, please." _

Peter leaned back in his chair, wanting desperately for the butterflies in his stomach to ease off. Should he have gone with his gut?

"What's that about last night?" Jones queried from the van.

"Don't know." Peter continued to listen carefully.

"_Mr Migarto may not be so pleased to see you, he was tempted to have me toss you in the river after he caught you….…."_

"What happened?" Peter spun to Jones.

"I don't know, Peter. Neal's wire just went dead."

"All teams stand by!" Peter shouted over the mic.

"_If Mr Bickle is happy to make the deal we can work something out now."_ Neal's voice crackled through the mic again.

"Stand down, stand down!" Peter directed. The Agent placed the head phones on the counter, stood up and began to pace in the limited spacing of the surveillance van. "Jones, bring up Neal's tracking data from last night would you!"

Peter was having a difficult time focusing on Neal's deal brokering with Mark Bickle. Everything sounded under control considering the newly obtained information Jones had retrieved. Neal had indeed been here last night at eleven pm and Peter angrily knew why. Neal had suggest the case could be wrapped up a lot sooner than hoped if they could get a copy of Bickle's ledger that they suspected was in the warehouse office. Peter had insisted it was too dangerous and they would get the required evidence without breaking any laws or endangering any lives. Obviously Neal had not concurred.

"_Ok. So expect a parcel tomorrow night at eight. It will be delivered by Wagner Couriers."_

"_Thank you for your business, Mr Halden."_

Peter stood up and took out his ear piece. "Neal and I are going to have a little chat." Peter was fuming. He was about to step out of the van when he swung back and collected Neal's tracker off the counter. His young charge had some serious explaining to do!

-W-C-

The angry FBI Agent met his consultant halfway between the surveillance van and the warehouse. "You went and did it anyway!" Peter was shouting before he'd even reached Neal. "I told you no and you went and did it anyway?"

"Hold on Peter." Neal held his hands in the air as a token of surrender.

Peter removed the anklet from his jacket and shoved it towards his partner. "Put this on!"

"Why?"

"You won't be going back in there. You're off the case, Neal. You are officially on desk duty until this case is closed!"

"Whatever, Peter." Neal spoke with irritation while he grabbed the tracker off his handler. "I guess that means I'll see out the rest of my sentence from behind my desk cause the way you go about things, Mr 'By the Book' Burke and with all the red tape you're always tied up in, this case will still be going when you're well into retirement!"

The words stung and Peter's anger shifted up several notches. "Go back to the office, Neal!" Peter pointed in the general direction of the FBI office and for good measure he growled, "You can consider yourself grounded for the next week."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm going to be too busy sifting through red tape and carefully working things out by the book to be concerned with checking up on you so if you're not in the office, you'll be at June's or my house. Nowhere else. Am I clear?"

"You can't ground me, Peter! This is our weekend to go to Walkers!"

"Too bad, Neal. You'll have to wait for the weekend after. You should have thought of that before you shot your mouth off!"

"Screw you, Peter!" Neal swung his arm back and tossed his anklet with all his might into the muddy brown depths of the East River. And if Peter hadn't been in shock from Neal's words, he may have cared about the $2000 piece of federal property sailing through the air and plunging into the river. But in all honesty, Peter didn't really give a damn about the anklet. He hadn't moved beyond what the young con had just said to him. Not only had Neal cursed, he'd cursed at him! And if Peter hadn't been speechless, he may have had something to say as Neal turned on his heals and marched off in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Peter was sitting back in his office. His day was officially a right-off. It wasn't possible to have a confrontation of that degree with 'family' and then function normally. He couldn't take his eyes off Neal's desk. Neal's empty desk. Of course Neal hadn't returned to the office. He would have been truly surprised if he'd walked into the Bureau to see him doing paper work as instructed. Neal didn't disappoint. And with his tracker sitting at the bottom of the East River, he had no idea where to start looking. Peter took one final glance at the folder in front of him. He'd read the same paragraph a dozen times and still couldn't remember a single word it said. He pushed up from his chair, grabbed his coat and keys and told Diana on the way out that he didn't know when he'd be back.

-W-C-

Peter checked the plaza across from the office before collecting his car. He could see the plaza out his office window but the trees blocked a clear view of the seating area. From time to time, Neal and he, for something different would have lunch under the trees with Elizabeth and on one or two occasions, Peter had found Neal cooling his heels beside the fountains after the two of them had a disagreement. But not today, so Peter pulled the car into the New York City traffic and headed off to June's. When the older lady wasn't home, Peter let himself in with the spare key he kept on his key ring. Of course Neal wasn't home either. That would have been too easy. But he had been home. Peter recognized the suit Neal had been wearing at the river front. It was tossed on the bed, which spoke of Neal's state of mind – the young man didn't do tossing. So he'd changed. He had come back and changed. Peter had a thought and went to check in the walk-in-robe. Lying in the middle on the floor were the shoes Neal had kicked off recently. They were still a little warm. The Agent had a fleeting look through the rest of the shoes and when he didn't find what he was looking for, Peter headed out the door. He knew exactly where to find Neal. The kid was in deep trouble!

-W-C-

Peter pulled the Taurus onto the highway and began the journey north. He'd travelled this same route many times now on the way to the adventure park but always with his chatty young sidekick sitting in the passenger seat. He thought back to the first time they'd come to Walkers. After a bumpy start, they'd finally made it up around mid-morning….

*** Early Spring ***

…."Peter! Peter! Peter! Neal was like a young kid in a toy shop. "Come on Peter, we don't need a harness. These rock walls are basic. You could leap from the top if you wanted to and you'd be able to get up and do it all over again!"

"Neal," Peter sighed. "We absolutely need a harness and a helmet, no matter how basic. And if I catch you leaping off even a park bench without a helmet, my hand will be leaving an imprint on your behind!"

"Okay then, a harness it is," Neal gulped.

The boys decided to take on a medium size rock wall to begin with. Peter let Neal choose and he suspected the young guy was hoping to head straight to the 'Hangman's Hip' – the local's name for a ridiculously treacherous formation that looked more than physically impossible to climb. But Neal had considerately picked a challenge they could both achieve together. Peter matched his partner step for step on the way up and as he pulled himself over the edge at the very top, he spun around to look at the wondrous vista that spread out before them. He looked over at his young friend who was also mesmerized by the sight. Both men sat there for ages, sipping from their water bottles, talking about their trek up the rock wall and thoroughly enjoying each others company. Eventually, Peter announced, "Which one next?"

"You pick this time." Neal stood up and held out his hand to Peter. After a final glance at the view, Neal turned back to his friend. "Peter."

"Yeah, Buddy/"

"Thank you for bringing me here... It's something I always thought that if I were ever lucky enough to have a dad, this is the sort of thing that I'd do with him."

Peter couldn't respond to that honestly. Not without his voice cracking and his heart breaking so he went with a safer alternative. "You're welcome Neal. Let's go try out the 'Monster Mamma.'"

Monster Mamma wasn't as scary as it sounded. It was also classed for medium skill level and Neal and Peter made it to the top easily. After a short break, Peter told Neal that he would sit the next one out to give his 'old legs' a short break. Neal practically ran over to Hangman's Hip. _How predictable!_ Peter watched on as his young charge enthusiastically hooked himself up the safety harness and began to scamper up the wall with obscene ease. Peter watched on in awe of his boy. And even though he knew there was nothing to fear with the safety gear and all, Neal still managed to give Peter a couple of scares when he noticed the young man's footing slip on a couple of dicey sections. In what would have been undoubtedly record time, the young con made it up and over Hangman's Hip on his first attempt. Peter stood at the base feeling ever so proud. He turned wanting to tell someone and promised himself that next time he would bring El, if nothing more than to have someone to brag to. _Hey, you see that kid? That's my boy!_

Two very tired men headed home shortly after dusk on that perfect spring evening. Neal fell asleep halfway home. _How predictable_, Peter thought again. _Probably been awake since the wee hours of the morning!_

Neal was fully awake and had his second wind when he told El all about their day over dinner. Peter never got a word in so when Neal finally headed upstairs a short time later, the older man sat on the couch and cuddled his wife. "You have a good time too, honey?" El finally had the opportunity to ask.

"Yeah. One of my favourite days in a very long time." Peter took a sip of his beer. "You know El, it's something I always thought that if I was ever lucky enough to have a son, well that's the sort of thing I'd love to do with him. And now I can."

"You should tell Neal that honey. It would mean a lot for him to hear that coming from you."

"Yeah, I should tell him." Peter finished off his beer knowing that he'd probably need many more beers before he could go all emotional with Neal. Still it was something he needed to do. Eventually.

He needn't have worried though. Neal had been coming down the stairs to grab his novel that he'd left in the living room and heard Peter's words. He felt a warm buzz in his heart and a super sized smile on his face and he concurred with Peter, it was his favourite day in a very long time.

*** Late Fall ***

This particular day was turning out to be one of Peter's least favourites in a very long time. It wasn't the worst day he'd had with his young partner. That may have been the day Kate's plane blew up or the day he had to talk Neal out of shooting a federal officer but today was definitely in his top five. Peter pulled into the car park and was thankful that he didn't have to drive around hoping for an empty space. At times like these, any thing just a little easy felt good. Parking was at a premium on weekends. Maybe they should always come on weekdays. No. He had to work. Something he was supposed to be doing right now, like working on the Bickle Case. Instead, he was chasing his runaway consultant into the wilderness. _Did other Agents have these problems? Unlikely! __Neal had better be here_, he thought. He'd have some serious explaining to do if he wasn't! Peter stopped at the ornate entrance gates and read the temporary metal sign. "Damn," he cursed out loud. He continued walking through punching the sign lightly with the side of his fist as he passed. _He'll be here._


	4. Chapter 4

The FBI Agent stood at the base of the impressive bolder rock formations and looked around for his young charge. The place was deserted. He had a pretty good idea where to find Neal but it would take him a little while to trek up the hill and he didn't have a lot of daylight left. He removed his jacket and began a very brisk walk around the long way to the top of the bolder cliffs. "If you've climbed 'Hangman's Hip' without so much as a helmet I'm going to kick your butt all the way home!" Peter called out between haggard breaths hoping unrealistically that the younger man had heard him.

Neal hadn't heard anything for the past couple of hours other than the voices in his head. He heard Peter telling him not to do anything stupid, he heard Mark Bickle threatening to toss his body into the river, he heard himself talking the lowlife out of doing something so rash and he heard himself cursing at his friend and partner, over and over again. He was pulled from his thoughts and jumped slightly when he felt movement behind him. He didn't look around. He didn't need to. He sensed it was Peter. He could always feel his partner's presence. Maybe it was the aftershave Peter used, maybe it was the sound he made when he walked or maybe it was something deeper that sons felt when their fathers were near. Who knew? Neal buried his head into his arms that were resting on his knees, not wanting to acknowledge the inevitable.

Peter sat down beside the young man but remained silent. The two men sat quietly gazing out at the spectacular sunset for a good ten minutes before Neal accepted that he'd have to initiate the conversation. "How much trouble am I in?"

Peter took a deep breath, "If there was a sovereign country for the young and stupidly impulsive, you'd be the reigning King."

Neal kicked at the gravel under his feet. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I've tracked down international corporate criminals, world renowned jewelry thieves, the occasional bond forger… You're not giving me much credit if you think I'm incapable of tracking down one delinquent runaway!"

"I'm not a delinquent," Neal argued but neither man believed the statement so it was ignored. Neal picked up a rock and threw it off into the void below.

"I saw the sign on the gate, Neal." For the first time since Peter had sat down, Neal turned to look at his partner. The younger man looked so much unlike himself that Peter momentarily lost his train of thought. The kid's hair was disheveled, he was wearing jeans and a tee shirt that were smudged with dirt and his eyes were red and puffy. It was possible he may have been crying earlier if the streaks down his cheeks were any indication. "Walker's closes this Sunday for the winter…. You should have told me."

"What good would that have done, Peter. You said it was tough. I'm surprise you didn't tell me to cowboy up."

"Neal I was angry. And so were you. You would only have had to wait till we both cooled down and something could have been sorted out. I'm a reasonable person, Neal. What's more, you know that already. 'Hey, Peter. Listen, I was stupid yesterday. Said some stuff I didn't mean. I know I should have listened to your directions. They were only there to keep me safe. I was wondering if there was any chance we could change my grounding to the following weekend. I know, I know. That's the whole point of a grounding to miss out on something or else it's not much of a punishment but it's just that Walkers closes this weekend for the winter and we won't be able to go the following weekend.'"

"Wow, Peter. You just had a whole conversation there all by yourself. You do that often? You should probably see someone…" Neal stopped himself when Peter raised his eyebrows at the younger man. Neal knew the look, _quit while you're ahead!_

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't know." Peter put a hand on Neal's shoulder. "I love coming here as much as you do and I'm certain El would be disappointed too if she also missed out on a final opportunity to come here for the year. She loves this place. We'd all be punished."

"Does that mean we can come here this weekend?" Neal asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We'll come as planned," Peter conceded but when he saw Neal begin to smile he revised, "However, you'll still be punished for you numerous misdeeds today."

Neal smile dropped and he picked up another rock and tossed it hitting the roof of the kiosk below.

"Come on." Peter climbed back up to his feet and dusted the gravel off his trousers. El wouldn't be happy. He held out a hand to Neal. "It's almost dark and I don't want to be walking around up here without any light. Could be dangerous."

"You're not afraid of some scary little nocturnal animal are you Peter?"

"No. I'm more frightened of you tripping on a vine and breaking your arm and me having to explain to El why you have a plaster cast on your arm as we walk through the door."

"Fair point."

"Where's your sweater?" Peter glanced around on the rocks before looking to face Neal. Neal shrugged his shoulders and Peter just rolled his eyes.

The two men made their way cautiously back down the hill to the base area. Half way to the car, Peter stopped and turned to face Neal who was trailing behind. "I forgot to ask, Buddy, how did you get up to the top of the cliff earlier?"

Neal slowed down as he tried to think of a possible answer that was neither a lie nor an admission to yet another act of stupidity. But when the young con hesitated with his response, Peter had all the information he required. As Neal walked past the older man, Peter's boot connected with Neal's butt. "Yeeouch!"

-W-C-

The Taurus sped along the interstate easily, most of the traffic was heading out of the city. Neal slouched down in his seat, staring out the window. "You said I was still going to be punished?"

"Yeah." Peter took a sidelong glance at his young partner.

"How?"

"How do you think you should be punished, Neal?"

"Well, I'm one of the team too. I think I should be punished like you would Jones or Diana." Neal said with conviction.

Peter scoffed, "Like Jones or Diana would ever do anything so boneheaded." Peter saw Neal begin to pout so he continued. "Ok, let's say Jones broke protocol, put himself in danger, jeopardized the case and then threw one almighty tantrum." It was a ridiculous scenario but his young charge seemed accepting of it. "What would happen to my junior FBI Agent?"

Neal looked at the roof of the car thinking, like it could possibly happen. "I imagine he would be put on suspension and the case investigated. Possibly demoted to a less favorable unit?"

"Good guessing, Neal. That's exactly what would happen. However in your case, the suspension would lead to a lock-up and once it was investigated your current agreement with the FBI would be terminated."

Neal gulped. "But Jones would never do that, so that was an unrealistic example, Peter."

"Okay then. Let's say I had another CI who broke his parole agreement, destroyed federal property, hitched an illegal ride out of town and didn't turn up for work the next day. What would I be forced to do as his Parole Officer?"

Neal was finding the scenery out the window very interesting and didn't bother to answer.

"Neal?" Peter asked firmly.

"I would think the FBI may no longer require his services and the parole issue may possibly see him back in prison." Neal replied with frustration clear in his voice. "I get it Peter. I get it! I don't want a spanking okay. Don't you get it?"

"Fine. You think of another fitting punishment and I'll be happy to accept that you've been appropriately dealt with." Peter turned on the music knowing that it would take a while.

As they approached the city, Neal continued to offer suggestions although he had dared not suggest another grounding – that might push Peter over the edge. "You could make me do everyone's paper work all week long. You know I'll die from boredom long before my sentence is complete."

"And I'll also know how ineffectual you'll be to me in the office. What, I'm supposed to leave you in a mound of useless paper work that's going nowhere. I need you working real cases, Neal, even if it's from behind your desk. I'd be the one being punished."

"I could stand in the corner for thirty minutes and think about what I did."

"Neal you couldn't stand still for thirty seconds. That punishment could be considered cruel and unusual for someone like you."

"You could send me to bed without dinner." Neal was grasping at straws.

"You tell El that one. See how far it gets you!" Peter let out a long breath. They were stopped at the lights only a few minutes from home. "Ok. I can see you have a real issue with this so I'll tell you what. I'll give you a choice. If you don't want me to deal with your latest misdemeanor the way I normally would, the other option could be that you'll spend the weekend in the FBI lock-up." Neal's eyebrows shot up and his face turned a shade paler. "It's not what I want to happen and I don't want to have to do it but it can be your choice Neal. Lock-up from Friday night till I pick you up for work Monday morning or …."

"I'll take the spanking." Neal's tone was deflated.

"Your choice Neal. Let me know if you change your mind." Peter gave El a quick call to say their ETA was five minutes.

Neal sunk further into the passenger seat.


	5. Chapter 5

El began to dish out the braised steak and veggies. It was getting late and she expected her two boys would either be famished or possibly had completely lost their appetites. In Neal's case she suspected his head would be in a truly negative space so she would have to make the decision for him. Peter however, would begin to wolf the food down as soon as the plate was placed under his nose, even if he wasn't hungry. It was instinctual. El spooned the potatoes onto the plates and returned to the kitchen to collect the drinks. Sitting beside the glasses in the cupboard were three water flasks. The ones they took hiking. Neal hadn't taken one today. El paused with her hand on the cupboard door and remembered fondly her recent trip to Walkers. Everyone had worked up quite an appetite that day during a particularly lengthy trek. It had been a truly magical experience – except for the part where Neal had scared the bejeepers out of her. And if she recalled by Peter's reaction, he hadn't been to happy with Neal's hair-brained stunt either.

Elizabeth! Peter! This way!

There were hundreds of different walking tracks snaking out from the kiosk area and even with all the weekend visitors, it was rare to meet up with another trekking party once you had walked a short distance from the base area.

Neal suggested or rather dragged the Burkes onto a track that appeared to head off up into the mountain. Peter checked out the trail map at the entrance before following the other two into the woods. The older man was always careful about keeping track of their location and would sensibly make note of their whereabouts and route back to the base at all times. They never got lost. For sure it was possible he'd been a boy scout at some point before becoming an FBI Agent. Or maybe he was just pedantic. Neal suspected the later.

Peter had one arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder and the other carried the picnic hamper as they moseyed on along the track. Neal, with his boundless energy would travel at a much faster pace. He'd cross back and forth across the track, exploring little caves and crevices, examining interesting items littered amongst leaves and rocks that only he could find fascinating. All the while covering at least three times the distance as the Burkes without making any greater progress along the track than the older couple. Peter had been clear about not going too far ahead and it went without saying, he wasn't allowed to get lost.

"I think I'm going to get him a pair of hiking boots for Christmas. Those sneakers are not really suitable for this terrain."

Peter looked down at his own shabby looking walking sneakers before turning to his wife. "What about me?" he asked with a mock pout on his face.

"Oh I guess I might get you some too."

"Hey!" Peter squeezed his wife's shoulder tightly while chuckling at the joke.

Neal had come across a fallen log while waiting for his friends to catch up. The log, which spanned a deep crevice below, had obviously remained in the same position for a very long time. It was beautifully covered in moss and vines and it was screaming out for Neal to explore. The young man cast a final glance down the track, checking that the coast was clear before climbing under the barrier fence and stepping out onto the natural make-shift bridge. It wasn't a large log and with the vines and the moss, Neal had to tread with caution. He reached the other side without incident and held his hands into an enchanting waterfall that graced the rock wall. He splashed the water over his face as a token reward for taking on the risk of crossing to the forbidden side. The water was like ice but he admitted to himself that the picturesque location was one of the more beautiful sights he had ever seen. Snapping himself out of his daydreaming he reminded himself that the oldies would be catching up soon. Reluctantly, he began his trek carefully back across the log, mindful of the twisting vines and slippery surface but completely oblivious to the jagged rocks and boulders in the creek bed about thirty feet below.

Regrettably for Neal, the 'oldies' had seen the jagged rocks and boulders in the creek bed, thirty feet below where their kid was standing precariously on a way too narrow log. El would have screamed but she was frightened that Neal might react and then, she didn't want to think so she held her breath and didn't move. Peter would have yelled, but he also had more sense. More sense than his young charge. The yelling could wait. He stood very still and waited anxiously.

Neal climbed off the log and took one final look at the impressive sight before making his way back the fence. He stopped at the barrier, glanced down the track a little and froze when he saw two very angry looking Burkes staring right at him. The young con knew from the look on their faces two things: a) He had broken one of Peter's silly safety rules and b) He'd been sprung. It was difficult to tell which 'parent' looked angrier.

"Come! Here!" Peter barked as he pointed at a spot on the ground in front of his feet.

As Neal climbed back under the barrier, and made his way over, he didn't dare smile, he didn't dare speak and as he stood before Peter with his arms crossed and his head lowered, he didn't dare make eye contact with either Burke.

In one swift movement, Peter pulled the young man forward, bent him over, wrapped an arm around Neal's back to hold him firm and planted five very hard smacks on his butt. Neal grimaced at the sharp stinging pain but held his tongue. Peter released his wayward charge and marched him back up the track to stand before the barrier fence. Pointing at the sign, Peter ordered, "Read that please!"

"Warning. Do not enter this area. Hazardous conditions beyond this barrier. By order. Walker Park Rangers." Neal spoke with caution, not wanting to provoke his partner any further.

"Is that clear enough, Neal, or will you be needing a little more clarification?"

"No Peter, it's clear."

"Good. Pick up your pack and let's go."

Neal followed the older couple up the track. _A simple please read the warning signs more carefully would have sufficed,_ he grumbled to himself.

Shortly after, El found the perfect spot to set up their picnic. It was a lush green pad of fresh smelling grass perched ideally beside a stream of gently flowing water. High boulder walls on both sides sporting a menagerie of plants and trees completed the storybook scene.

Peter and El sat on the picnic rub, sipping their champagne. The remaining remnants of lunch evident of how everyone had developed a healthy appetite during the hour and a half trek to their secluded little piece of paradise. Neal stood a short distance away tossing rocks into the creek bed.

"You should tell him to put a sweater on, it's getting cold." El suggested while snuggling in closer to her adoring husband.

"I was the one who made him pack something warm in the first place." Peter countered. "Must be your turn."

El gave her husband a gentle shove before burying her head into his arms. It couldn't be more perfect she thought to herself.

Peter polished off his champagne and went to join Neal at the edge of the stream. Picking up a rock, he sent it skimming across the crystal clear water. Neal picked up a rock and pegged it at a tree stump that stood all alone on a little sand bank in the middle of the stream. Neal gave a cheer when his rock hit the intended target. "How about a contest, Peter? First to hit the stump five times wins."

"What do they win Neal?" Peter was always up for a little competition.

"The winner gets to drive the Taurus home?" It was spoken like a question because Neal doubted Peter would ever let him get behind the wheel of his company car. Something about 'a cold day in hell' came into Neal's thoughts.

"Why not." Peter replied confidently and began looking for select rocks of the correct shape and weight. Competitions were not to be taken lightly.

Neal picked up five rocks close to his feet. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Neal was about to toss the first rock when Peter remembered. "Hold on. Go put your sweater on."

Neal looked quizzically at the older man. "Why? I'm not cold. You trying to give yourself an advantage by restricting my throwing arm?"

"Nothing so sinister, young one. I was trying to save you a lecture from El when you start sneezing from a head cold on the way home."

"Fine." Neal knew better and ran back to retrieve his sweater. Even though Peter had put the request forward lightly, it would turn into a full blown order if he ignored the advice.

"Good thinking, sweetie," El praised as Neal fumbled through his backpack. "Tell Peter we'll need to start heading back soon."

"Yes ma'am."

El watched as Neal rejoined his partner beside the stream. They were playing some type of target game which she suspected Peter would come off second best. She leaned back on her elbow and thanked whoever might be listening for this exceptionally special day and made a wish for many more.

-W-C-

On the journey home they pulled off at a service centre to get some take-away dinner to save having to cook when they got home. Peter had fallen asleep stretched out on the back seat and Neal joked with El about leaving him there so they could continue listening to music of their choice for the remainder of the trip. El sensibly observed it would be long term pain for such a short term gain if Peter didn't get feed so Neal reluctantly woke him up.

El snapped herself out of her trance and collected three glasses from the cupboard. She returned to the table with the drinks and went to stand by the front window, bracing herself for the varied emotions that may blow through when the door was opened shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

Neal was quiet throughout dinner. It wasn't doing the young man any favours postponing his punishment but El had the dinner on the table when the boys walked through the door and they only had time to wash up. El chatted about work and Peter talked about the game on the telly he was going to watch after dinner. Neal answered questions politely but his mind was elsewhere.

After they'd finished, Peter directed his young charge quietly, "Neal, go have a shower. I'll be up soon."

Neal rose from the table and pushed his chair under. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner Elizabeth," he spoke softly before carrying his plate to the kitchen and heading up the stairs.

El stared at Peter as the young man walked out of sight. "Don't start El. I had to deal with it already from Neal for the last hour." Peter shook his head preempting any protest from Elizabeth. "This is hard enough."

El placed a caring hand on top of Peter's. "Oh honey. Don't ever doubt that you have anything other than my full support. You do an amazing job with that boy. He has more than earned himself whatever you are planning."

Peter gave his incredible wife a kiss on her head as he rose from the chair and headed up to deal with his trouble-prone partner.

-W-C-

Peter knocked on Neal's door that was slightly ajar. "Come in," Neal responded very unenthusiastically. Peter found his young charge leaning against the writing desk, his arms folded, his head down, his bare feet sticking barley out of his pajama pants that were slightly too long. He didn't look up to address Peter, "I don't want to be put over your knee."

"Okay…where do you want to do this?" Peter was more than happy to make this easier for himself.

Neal tapped the top of the writing desk with his hand and Peter noticed that Neal had already removed the chair off to the side and placed his pencil tin and sketchbook on the seat of the chair.

Peter was ready to back out of the deal. Surely it couldn't be any more difficult dropping him off at the lock-up for the weekend. He'd make sure he was well looked after. He'd arrange a single cell. Neal would be well rested and ready for work come Monday morning. Peter walked over and placed a hand on Neal's shoulder. Neal sensed the apprehension in his partner and spoke before the lock-up suggestion was made again. "I can't go back to prison Peter, even for one n…" Neal had begun to finally look up as he spoke and stopped mid sentence when he saw that Peter was holding a 'weapon'. "Peter?"

"I thought with the mood you were in, you wouldn't be comfortable with me taking you over my knee and baring your butt so I thought I'd better come prepared." Peter lifted his hand to reveal one of his well worn slippers. "Turns out I was right." Peter had a very self-satisfied look on his face.

"Oh…well…I shouldn't be telling you how to do your job now should I? Let's just go with what always works." Neal glanced again at the slipper and made a move towards the bed.

Peter smiled. He had got his confidence back. He took Neal by his upper arm and turned him around to face the table. "No more stalling, Neal. Let's just see if this works."

Neal sighed, placed his palms on the tabletop and bent over. "How many times are you going to hit me with that 'thing', Peter?" Neal shot over his shoulder.

"Oh, I think maybe, ten times for each offense, seems like a fair amount."

"Peter, that could amount to a considerable….you know!"

"A considerable hiding? Well my young friend, you had quiet a day and taking into account last night and the anklet and all… you had a shocker really."

"So just how many of my errors are you going to count?"

"I'll let you work it out, Neal. But I'll give you a clue. If I start whacking you harder, you'll know I found that offense to be particularly upsetting."

_That's rather cryptic. Wouldn't Peter have found them all upsetting?_

Peter raised his arm and brought the slipper down with a loud whack against Neal's pajama clad backside. And after Neal had experienced a smack with the slipper several times, he knew he was right. Peter had found all of Neal's transgressions, very upsetting indeed. Peter gave Neal quite a hiding.

After Peter had mentally ticked off all of Neal's latest offences in his head, he placed the slipper on the sideboard and waited for the young man to regain his composure. Neal eventually stood up and turned to face the older man but his head remained downcast. Peter placed his hand on Neal's chin and gently lifted so he could look the young man in the eyes. Neal had tear tracks down his cheeks and his eyes were red and watery.

Neal spoke before Peter had a chance, "Peter…I'm sorry I said those words to you." Neal leaned into the larger man's shoulder and began to cry softly.

"It's okay, son." Peter held Neal tight and rubbed his back. "Sometimes kids, I mean people, do and say stupid things. You're just an overachiever and did it in spectacular style.

Neal chuckled through the tears. "Got to give me credit for being a head above the rest." Neal had stopped crying and wiped his face with his shirt.

"I give you credit for a lot of things, Neal and not all of them are bad. Now hop into bed, it's been a big day." Peter picked up his slipper and walked to the door.

Neal had to agree, it had been one hell of a big crazy ass day. "Goodnight Peter. Thank you for…" Peter stopped with his hand on the door knob, "For being who you are to me."

"You're more than welcome, Neal. Goodnight."

-W-C-

The trio sat at the breakfast table enjoying blueberry pancakes and ice-cream. Neal had been up early and wanted the day to get off to a positive start. The Burkes were appropriately impressed.

"Peter I need to tell you something," the younger man broke into the silence that resulted from everyone being too busy eating to talk. "Just in case you're under the false assumption that after we split up at the riverfront, I somehow swam out to retrieve my tracker…well I didn't"

"You didn't?" Peter spoke around a mouthful of pancake. "Damn it, what are we going to do?" El and Neal looked at Peter, shocked at his unexpected response. "Only kidding," Peter laughed. Neal visibly relaxed.

Peter continued, "When we get to work I'll take you to see Hughes and you can explain to him what happened and see what he'd like to do about it."

More silence from the other pair. Neal looked so pale, Peter thought he might pass out.

"Joking again." Peter clarified quickly upon getting a death stare from Elizabeth. "Gee tough crowd this morning! I'll put in a 182 form requesting a replacement stating that it was lost and possibly destroyed while on the Bickle case. No need to elaborate and I won't need to lie if I keep it simple. Seriously Neal though, this is the one and only time I do this. Next time you will be dragged before Hughes and have to explain yourself. And if you think I'm tough, you don't want to tangle with Hughes. Am I clear?"

"Yes Peter."

"Good. Get your gear and let's head. You have a mound of paperwork from everyone to complete and I have a bad guy to catch."

"Peeeteeer...!" Neal whined. You said no to the paperwork punishment.

"Kidding again. Lighten up Neal. You can work through some cold cases I've been trying to get to but remember you're not to leave the office."

"You didn't get me that time Peter." Neal placed his fedora on his head.

Peter kissed his wife and grabbed his jacket. "That one wasn't a joke."

"Damn."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Cheers to all the kind readers that left thoughtful reviews for this story - it's really very encouraging and is quite a buzz getting such positive feedback.

This final chapter is written especially for Squee-bunny. I had intended on completing the story at the last chapter but then I realised that Squee-bunny would send me a wonderful review and hint at maybe writing about the final visit to the adventure park before the winter so I preempted and wrote the chapter anyway! lol! Cheers to Squee-bunny.

-W-C-W-C-W-C-W-C-W-C-

That very weekend, the trio made their final visit to Walker's for the year. Neal sat quietly in the back, a little more sedate than usual, possibly not wanting to push anyone's buttons after realizing he was already on thin ice. Or maybe he was a little uncertain after his recent impromptu visit, hoping that he hadn't managed to sour Peter's love of their special place. Parking was a nightmare. Everyone was taking advantage of the final day. Ultimately, Peter dropped El and Neal off near the entrance gate so they could hire out the equipment while he searched for an empty parking bay. Neal and El were almost to the front of the line when Peter finally joined them. "Don't forget helmets, Neal," Peter warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it partner."

In the car on the way up to the park, the boys had managed successfully to talk El into trying out the rock climbing walls. It had only taken most of the journey but they'd finally had her agree to try out the beginner's wall. After gearing up, the little group made their way over to 'Painless Penny', a level 1 introduction climb. Neal gave Elizabeth simple straightforward instructions and she felt confident enough to hook herself up and begin her ascent.

Neal guided Elizabeth throughout the climb, offering suggestions for placement of her footing and words of encouragement. Peter closely guarded El's flank believing that he'd easily be able to catch her weight if the need arose. El eventually made it to the top in not record time, but at a level she was happy with.

The Burkes plus one sat atop the wall after their victorious climb and gazed out at the panoramic view. El had been to the top before, after strolling the long way around, but this time the outlook was so much more rewarding. The view was like a prize after a successful climb. "That felt great." El finally spoke after several mouthfuls form her flask.

"You're a natural Elizabeth."

"You sure you haven't snuck up here before El without me knowing?"

Elizabeth smirked knowing the boys were saying all the right things so she'd want to try it again. But she enjoyed their comments all the same.

"I'm thinking Elizabeth, when it starts to warm up again, we should go white water rafting." Neal pointed to an area off in the distance where a large canyon could be seen. "There's an area not too far from here where they've got some great water sports. I've been reading up on it on the computer at work… in my lunch hour of course." The final statement was for Peter's sake.

"Neal, Peter and I would love to try that out with you…."

"Now hang on a minute…" Peter's attention had momentarily drifted.

El ignored him, "But we'll have to wait till mid summer, I don't do cold water."

"Fair enough."

"In the meantime, we could try out the mountain bike tracks when the park reopens after the winter break." El could see a family gearing up on their bikes down at the base area.

"Yeah, sounds good." Although Neal's tone sounded less than enthusiastic.

Peter heard it and couldn't help a further investigation. "What, you don't like bike riding?"

"I don't own a bike," Neal replied simply.

"You can hire one from the shed near the entrance." Then Peter had a thought, "You can ride a bike can't you?" It seemed an unlikely scenario that Neal wouldn't know how to ride a bike. The young con could do anything.

"I guess. I mean how hard could it be? Yeah, of course I can ride a bike."

"You're not worried you may have lost your touch? El joined in. "Sweetie, have you ever ridden a bike before?"

"Of course I have," Neal sounded defensive. "Possibly. I really can't remember."

"Neal, have you ever owned a bike," Peter asked curiously. He was always probing for information on the young man's past. "I'm sure I saw one in your apartment when I arrested you the second time."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing my arrest into a previously untainted piece of paradise. This park should be a felon free topic zone."

"Well from now on it will be. We won't ever remember three days ago you escaped your radius officially making you a fugitive, hiding out in this very spot. But we'll be sure to never bring that up again." Neal rolled his eyes. "The bike in your apartment, Buddy?"

"No, that belonged to Kate's flat mate. I'm sure she returned to collect it at some point."

"But as a kid Neal you owned a bike right?" El had her concerned mother voice.

"What use would I have had for a bike? I grew up in inner city apartments that had little enough space as it was without storing a bike that would be next to useless."

"Makes sense." El tried to sound convincing.

Neal's shoulders slumped, "Yeah."

"Hey," El spoke in a cheerful voice trying to drag the current conversation out from the road of despair it was heading down. "I'm looking forward to trying out that white water rafting idea. Will I need to have any lessons first? Maybe I could practice over the winter."

Peter stood up and held out his hand to his wife, "You don't drive the boat El. You just sit back and enjoy the thrill."

"Sounds perfect." El reached out a hand to Neal.

Peter led the way back down the hill. "Why don't we try out Vertical Vance one more time before we let Junior take on his pride and joy for one final climb?"

"Sounds like a plan, Senior!" Neal shot back.

"Hey!"

"You started it."

"Now boys, you don't need me to break it up do you?"

"No ma'am," Neal and Peter answered together.

-W-C-

The sun was setting and the crowds were dispersing as three weary, yet satisfied climbers handed back their equipment and made their way to the car. Peter grumbled that the trek to the car might take a while and it may have been faster to just walk home. A new sign, someone had changed it through the day, was dangling on the ornate entrance gate as they passed through. Peter and Neal looked knowingly at each other but neither were too tempted to destroy the sign that read, 'Closed for Winter'.

*** Winter ***

Winter came early and by Christmas morning the city was blanketed with the white stuff. El and Peter invited Neal over to spend Christmas Eve so they could experience Christmas morning together. At first Neal had declined making up same lame excuse all the while knowing full well there was no place he would rather be. Luckily, for the young man, El used her 'parental' powers and told Neal he didn't have a choice in the matter. So as per the order, Neal joined the Burkes on Christmas Eve and they all spent a very special evening enjoying Christmas drinks and listening to Christmas carols beside the fireplace.

And when Neal came down the stairs on Christmas morning, snow could be seen falling softly outside the window, Peter and El on the couch sipping coffee, Satchmo at their feet and Christmas music playing in the background. Neal felt like he'd stepped into a storybook. The young man dropped to his knees in front of the Christmas tree and let tears of joy spill unashamedly down his face. Beside the tree was a supreme twelve speed, alloy frame, suspension forks, mountain bike. Kneeling in front of his gift, Neal guided his hand along the shiny chrome cross bar and rubbed his fingers through the tread in the tyres. He stood and gripped the handle bars before turning to Peter and El. He walked over and wrapped one arm around each 'parent'. "Thank you both so much." And the Burkes could tell by the way he said it that he wasn't just thanking them for the bike.

El unwrapped her present and was delighted with an extra large tartan picnic rug and modular picnic basket. Inside were three tickets for the Clarence River White Water Rapids Experience. She was thrilled. But it wasn't her number one gift. That came in the form of two matching 12 by 12 oil-painted canvases by her favourite artist. The first was a study of Peter sitting at the top of the rock climbing wall. His bent knee was supporting a lazy arm that was holding his water flask. His other leg lazily stretched out across the nougat coloured gravel. He was wearing a navy coloured polo shirt which El always liked on him. Peter was gazing out to the sunset and had a perfectly content look on his handsome face. The detail was incredible. The second canvas had a painting of the artist, standing on a moss covered log, high above the stream below, splashing water from the breathtakingly beautiful waterfall flowing from the rock wall beside him, onto his partially hidden face. The paintings were enough to bring tears to El's eyes and after hugging her boys she raced off to the kitchen to tend to the turkey before she completely lost it.

And in case you were wondering, Peter did get his you-beaut, all terrain, water-proof, hiking boots for Christmas after all.


End file.
